An Angel's Mistake
by CHeRRy BLossom'S FaN
Summary: She choked back tears, her green eyes trying their hardest not to release all her pent up emotions ONESHOT SASUSAKU FLUFF


She choked back tears, her green eyes trying their hardest not to release all her pent up emotions

She choked back tears, her green eyes trying their hardest not to release all her pent up emotions. An exasperated sigh escaped her lips and her fingers wrapped around the glass. Tan liquid was inside of that glass, it was beer. She knew that alcohol wouldn't solve her problems... but that's what she heard. Maybe it was true, maybe it wasn't.

She stared at her beverage sadly, seeing her reflection in the liquid. She gulped and raised the glass to her lips. She tasted the bitter taste of beer, and tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes from the sour taste. She gasped, placing the glass away from her.

She was... depressed today. She failed a mission, to protect a traveler from the Sand Village. He later died from poison. This made an impact on Sakura. She never failed a mission, and it shocked her to see an innocent old man die in front of her.

The waiter shined a glass and stared at her worriedly. The look plastered on her face... Depression and alcohol wasnt a good match...

Sakura's vision blurred, and she seemed pale. _'Maybe I drank too much,'_ she thought. A soft, inaudible burp escaped from her throat, and she cringed. Ewe, it tasted like... vomit.

Just then, someone entered. He looked like he was in his twenties, maybe younger. It was Sasuke. He looked around for a familiar person. Sasuke just received a call from the waiter, since they were good friends, and he heard that Sakura looked drunk. So, being the _nice_ person he is, decided that it will be dangerous if she drove home. So, he was going to drive _her_ home.

Just then, his onyx orbs took in the sight of Sakura, standing up and swaying towards the ladies bathroom. Sasuke arched an eyebrow, and walked towards the bathroom. He heard retching sounds, someone obviously puking their organs out. He waited impatiently, and soon Sakura walked out of the bathroom.

A grin was plastered on her face, a drunken grin. "H-hey, Sasuke," She burped, "Whatcha doing here, h-huh?"

His eyes seemed to relax, his black eyes not swirling with impatience. "I'm coming to take you home. Lets go, Sakura," He whispered, taking her hand.

Sakura's face was flushed, either from the alcohol or from Sasuke's contact. Her lips pushed back into a snarl, and she glared at Sasuke and snatched her hand away from his. "NO." Her voice was high.

Sasuke sighed, not finding this amusing. "Sakura, COME ON." He then grabbed her by the hand again, and turned around to drag her out of the bar, when Sakura pulled back.

"I am... I am not going with... with you!" She yelled, and Sasuke glared.

"Yes you are, whether you like it or not." He then picked her up, and thrown her over his shoulder. She screeched, punching his back and kicking.

"LET ME GO!" She slurred. Every step he took, her stomach turned queasy. Sasuke's eyes hardened.

"Dont make this harder than it is for me," He said coldly. They soon went out of the bar, and Sakura's pent up anger was released with tears.

She sobbed uncontrollably, "Its... its all my... Its my entire fault." Sasuke didnt reply to this, he thought she was acting bizarre because she was drunk.

"He's dead..."

Sasuke sighed, and took out his keys form his pocket and insert the car key in the key hole. He opened the door, and placed Sakura in the seat. Sasuke then walked towards the other side of the car, and went in.

The car revved, and he began driving to her house; which was not far away. Sakura's eyes were focusing outside the window, watching the trees whizz by. She sighed, and stared at her hands.

"It's my fault he's dead," She slurred and Sasuke stared at her with the corner of his eye.

"You're... not going to leave me like that... are you?" Sasuke's heart fluttered, he didnt believe her words; but in his heart, there was a slight hope. She was drunk. But the rumor was is when a person is drunk they are likely to say the truth.

"You dont know what you're saying, Sakura," murmured Sasuke as he turned around a corner.

"But... just hear me out, Sasuke. Promise me that you will _never_ leave me like that."

Sasuke sighed, and stopped because of a red light. He stared at Sakura, who was staring at the window again. "I cant promise you that. Death is inevitable."

Sakura sighed, and her reflection looked sad, as did she. Her eyes fluttered close, and a yawn escaped her being. She slumped in her seat, and Sasuke guessed she was sleeping.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"You... you do love me, right?"

Sasuke stared at her, and soon he began driving again. He reached her house, and got out of the car. Five minutes later, he reached her bedroom. Sakura was in his arms, and he placed her on the bed.

Sasuke stared at her face; she looked like an angel. She was just so beautiful... He tucked a few strands of pink hair behind her ears, and he leaned forward. His lips made contact with her forehead, and he gave a warm smile.

"Yeah, I do love you."


End file.
